


The Dark Jedi

by DarkJedi101



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Major Character(s), Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJedi101/pseuds/DarkJedi101
Summary: The wars rages on between the First order and the Resistance.  Three force sensitive siblings -Hazel and Leo are caught up in the conflict when their eldest brother Alistar starts to fall to the dark side . With Leo remaining in the light , Hazel is left questioning what is right and wrong.  Being pulled left and right from her protective brothers  persuading which side she should be on becomes a battle she is not ready to face.  A warfare of who she loves the most. It also doesn't help that there is a forbidden romance that starts to blossom between Hazel and a certain old friend of hers.What happens when Hazel comes face to face with the one man who she believes has the answers she seeks?  Hazel has always been drawn to the dark side but her heart has always remained in the light. Can she trust Kylo Ren's guidance?( I DON'T OWN STAR WARS )





	1. Myths and Legends

Some say that the jedi and sith was just a myth - made up stories from long ago. The force on the other hand was a mystery to everyone - if you really believed in that stuff. There were rumours that there were still force sensitive people out there waiting to be found. Lost and confused with this new power...

\- - - 

Far away in the outer rim within the Acrolis system was a moon-sized planet named Acrolis. Its terrain was filled with tall mountains , lush green forests along with lagoons . Sitting cross - legged on a large stone rock was a 16 year old girl named Hazel. Her hair was dark blonde with fair tanned skin. Small freckles spotted her arms and face due to the sun she was exposed to everyday. Hazel gained her name through the colour of her eyes of course .Her hazel eyes had a gold and bright tint to it that you could stare at them forever and get lost in time. They were truly beautiful.

The sun was rising and the morning chill caused Hazel to hug her knees to her chest as she stared out into the distance, admiring the warm sun rise. She sat perched on the rock that faced a vibrant green forest below with mountains in the west. It was the perfect location to watch the sun rise. Hazel smiled as she drank in its warmth on her skin and the beauty the light held when it shone on nature.

It was a routine she did every morning before her brother Leo woke up. He was 18 months older than her , so he was currently 17 years old. Leo was such a gentle and caring soul , Hazel loved that about him. He would laugh at her jokes ( even if they weren't that funny ). Although his personality was very reserved and calm every now and then when he was in a good mood his playful nature came about along with his dry but funny sense of humour.

However , Leo has been more distant recently. Hazel can guess exactly why that was. 

Alistar...

Their eldest brother at 19 years old , had lost contact with Leo and Hazel for some time now. Hazels mood dropped slightly at the thought of her brothers name. The last time she had seen him was 5 years ago when he was collected by a mysterious man who claimed he could help Alistar with this unknown power within him. She later on found out that it was none other than Luke Skywalker and was nothing but shocked when she heard that Alistar had potential to be force sensitive. Hazel nor Leo believed it at first but reluctantly agreed to let the man take Alistar away to train him into a supposed jedi or something.

Leo seemed more happy for Alistar than Hazel was at the time. She was just confused and worried for Alistars safety. Hazel was only 11 years old then and didn't know much about the world but she always trusted her brothers judgement. She did remember however that they were welcome to join Alistar because Luke sensed that they had no parental guardianship and felt the need to keep them safe. Hazel never spoke about her parents - it was too hard to open up. It was a touchy subject. 

Hazel never mentioned this to Leo but she had this strong feeling that Skywalker was keeping an eye on them - Hazel especially . She could only assume that Skywalkers train of thought was that it could be possible that Alistar's siblings could be just like him. 

Force sensitive.

She never truly believed in that stuff but witnessing this strange power coming from Alistar gave her no choice but to believe in the impossible.

Alistar agreed to the idea of his younger siblings accompany him as that was the only condition he had if he were to travel with the apparent legend. Hazel had heard stories of his achievements and of how he took down the infamous Darth vader along with Emperor Palpatine. She could be wrong , maybe Luke skywalker was the enemy? 

It wasn't her fault that Hazel was so ignorant to the wars that rage within the galaxy. This planet - Acrolis- was known for being a little aloof. Acrolis rarely experienced a regime change or invasions from other authorities because the planet has always been successfully resistant to invasions from the many galactic conflicts of the Old Republic and Imperial years. 

So yeah Hazel and her brothers were quite oblivious to the conflicts that have now resurfaced. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing at times. Hazel and her brothers were free to do what they wanted without the constant worry of their planet being attacked. 

Hazel shuddered at the memory that always seemed to haunt her. The night where Leo and Hazel were off world at the time from Yavin 4 ( where luke was training the new generation of jedi) and coming back to find the jedi temple had collapsed in on itself with bright deadly flames engulfing it. There was no one to be seen. No skywalker and certainly no students.

They were all dead.

Hazel frowned and swallowed hard , the memories leaving a bad taste in her mouth. There were rumours that some other students had fled from the temple with the apprentice to the - First order-? 

She didn't want to believe Alistar had gone with those monsters - he would never do such a thing.

Right?

Her hand suddenly clenched into a fist. Her fear was getting the best of her.

" Hazel ? You out there ?"

The stern but soft voice dragged Hazel out of her thoughts immediately.

" Yeah - over here"

As the footsteps got closer Hazel took one last look at the beautiful sunrise , wishing it would give her the answers she desperately needed. The sound of crunching leaves and twigs reminded her to climb off the rock she was perched on.

" Thought I'd find you here. It's like your little sanctuary "

Leo mused lightly. He stood next to a tree and leaned against it. He didn't have to think much as to why it had become her safe place. 

It was the spot where Alistar would always read a book to her when Hazel was very young.

He would never admit this to anyone but Leo would occasionally be envious of his brother and sisters relationship. Alistar and Hazel were always so close. 

'Things have changed now ', Leo reminded himself quietly.

Hazel shrugged and smiled at his comment.

" It calms me down when I need to clear my head. I mean can you blame me? Look how beautiful the sun is this morning !"

Leo briefly glanced at the sun rise and nodded in agreement with a small satisfied smile. It was rare to see him smile. Hazel always cherished those moments.

" C'mon I've made us some breakfast"

" Perfect thanks Leo "

Hazel thanked him with a warm smile , he didn't fully return it but there was a slight tilt of his lip. Half smile you could say. It was progress nonetheless.

Leo turned to leave and started walking in the direction of their home. Hazel about to follow him when she felt something was off. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned behind her to glance at the rock she always sits on. 

She inched closer to it and her heart dropped at the sight. 

There were three small cracks on the edge of the rock where her clenched fist was placed on a few moments ago. Hazel gasped in fear and stared at her hand.

She had done this without even noticing. Was this the force ? No , surely it wasn't . It was probably just her anger and fear that caused her strength to boost in that moment. 

' Not again...'

Hazel bit her lip and looked around to make sure no one else was in sight. She was about to raise her hand to the slightly cracked rock when she heard Leo's voice calling to her again.

" Hazel you coming ? Your breakfast is getting cold ! "

" Yes- sorry . I'm on my way now "

Shaking her head she put her arm down and jogged back through the forest to their home.

' I can't let Leo find out about this. Who knows how he would react '

Hazel thought worriedly to herself. At least only mother nature knew of this.

Unfortunately for Hazel that wasn't entirely true.

Hiding in the bushes was a bounty hunter that was unsure of what to make of his new target. 

He had to complete the task either way no matter of how wrong it seemed to him. 

After all , he is a bounty hunter. 

He is a Mandalorian.


	2. The Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian sneaks about and learns more about his target...

" Mando do you copy"?

The Mandalorian sighed and pressed his com.

" Yes"

" What's your status ? "

" I have eyes on the target"

He spotted Hazel sitting on a chair outside of her supposed house eagerly awaiting her food to be brought out by her brother - he assumed. The Mandalorian hid behind the trees at a safe distance so he wouldn't be spotted by them.

" If what you have seen is true about this girl , You will bring her to me immediately. I will even pay you double the amount we agreed on if she is brought to me unharmed by nightfall."

The man frowned and watched the girl curiously.

" What makes this girl so special ?"

There was hesitation at the other end of the com which peaked his interest.

"She is one of a kind that survived a tragedy. No questions asked remember?"

" Fine , she's all yours"

" Excellent"

The Mandalorian shut off his com and carefully studied his target. He really wanted to know why this girl was so special.

\- - - -

" Hazel I'm going out tomorrow morning to Verona , Do you think you'll be alright on your own for a few hours?"

Hazel looked up from her fantasy book that she had been so invested in for the last couple of hours. They were inside their cosy home and night was approaching soon. Hazel was lying on the couch and closed her book to answer Leo who just walked into the small living room.

" Verona city ? Is that too far for you ? And yes I'll be fine"

Leo adjusted the fresh pair of clothes in his arms to lean on the doorway frame. He nodded and lifted his clothes to an angle where Hazel could recognise a familiar symbol.

" Wait - that's the uniform for the junior military program. That's tomorrow ?!"

Leo sensed she was getting concerned for his safety. He knew this was coming. They both knew this day would come.

" Yes it is. Don't worry it's only a tour of what the program offers. Besides we won't have any real action for awhile"

Leo tried to assure her. Hazel raised an eyebrow still not convinced it was completely safe to go to Verona. He gave her an expected look.

" We both knew this was going to happen. We don't have a choice anyway , its by Acrolian law that its mandatory. Those who are not gifted in the artistic ways are strongly advised to study at East Point Academy"

Hazel was still not pleased about this but knew he was right regardless. They were born from the great but rare warriors - Mandalorians. Centuries ago the natives ( which are called the Acroyali ) had made a deal with the foreign Mandalorians when they arrived to colonize on Acrolis to respect each others religions. Both cultures had a love for warfare so they settled to develop their knowledge and strength of weapons for the military they were building together.

The deal was that every toddler born from from either Acroyali or Mandalorian citizens must undergo a short test to see if they had potential in a musical or artistic way. If the child possessed an aptitude for a particular instrument they were required to undertake lessons for seven years of their childhood.

Lucky for Hazel she had an exponential amount of potential in music. She was very artistic so she was not needed to be enrolled into East Point Academy. Unlike his sister , Leo excelled in more academic subjects such as maths and science. He always had a natural form when it came to be being involved in the field work of the military.

Hazel desperately wanted to be more like Leo and fight the people that threaten to hurt the ones she loves.

'Leo would never allow it'

Hazel thought sadly to herself. She hoped he would change his answer one day. Leo has always been protective of her but tried not to show it so openly like Alistar used to do...

Truth be told , Alistar's disappearance is what motivated Hazel to become more like her parents - warriors who knew how to defend themselves and others.

" I know , I just want you to be safe is all. Promise you'll be home before dinner ?"

As much as Leo appreciated the concern it wasn't necessary. He can take care of himself. But he knew Hazel just hated seeing him leave the house for awhile.

" I promise . Now get some rest , I'll see you tomorrow before I leave for town"

Hazel nodded with satisfaction.

" Okay , Goodnight Leo "

" Night Hazel"

With that said Leo headed to his bedroom on the other side of the living room for an early night.

Hazel sighed a little but shook off any negative thoughts and went back to reading her book on the couch.

Tomorrow would be a day that would change both their lives forever whether they knew it or not.

\- - - -

The Mandalorian waited patiently outside the cabin, still hidden within the bushes of the forest. He had a better plan in mind. It would be more difficult striking now and capturing his target as the girl was still awake.

He needed to catch her off guard and wait until the older brother was out of sight.

The time was nearing and he heard his com rumble.

" You said you'd bring me the girl by nightfall ! Where the heck is she ?! "

The bounty hunter shook his head in annoyance. Pressing the com he replied arrogantly.

" I have a better plan old man. I think I can get you something else that will pay more than your entire life savings"

" W-what are you talking about ? What -"

He shut his com off to silent so he wouldn't be disrupted again.

The Mandalorian reached for his Rangefinder and held them to his eyes so he can see fully in the cabin. He saw it earlier today on the table hidden underneath some cloth but he was sure it was exactly what he was thinking it was.

And yes - it was still there. Lying carelessly on the table inside hidden in plain sight.

A lightsaber for the taking.

This was going to be an interesting bounty.

The lightsaber or the girl ? Or both ?

He was a greedy bounty hunter and made the decision to get whatever comes his way first. This was a lucky night for him so he would wait patiently for his prize.


	3. Alistair's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years ago , the night when the Jedi temple burned to the ground ... What does Alistair do ?

5 years ago

A boy cloaked in Jedi robes stood baffled at the sight before him. Fire engulfed the temple he had come to love so quickly. His blue light saber was ignited the second he heard an angered but distressed voice behind him.

" I didn't think you would be returning from your mission so soon Alistair "

It was non other than the protege Ben Solo with his lightsaber ignited as well. Blood stained his wild face and Alistair could only guess who's blood it belonged too.

" It seems I didn't return early enough ".

Alistair growled.

" Skywalker isn't the man who you think he is. You'd be smart to put your weapon down and come with me"

" Like hell I would do that. Where is master Skywalker ?"

Ben looked at Alistair evenly. He always knew Alistair was a promising student and had excelled in defying the odds. Five another students were now walking up to Ben's side with their lightsabers already ignited.

" Skywalker is likely dead - He was crushed under the building structure of my hut after he betrayed me "

" Impossible ! How could you do this to our master ? He would never -"

" HE TRIED TO MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP ALISTAIR ! WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED TO BELIEVE SKYWALKER IS A TRAITOR?!"

Ben immediately bellowed with pain and anger seething in his tone of voice. This was really the last straw for Ben Solo. Alistair was caught off guard by the sudden outburst of his classmate , it was almost impossible to believe the information he was just told. He gazed from one student to the next that stood by Ben's side. They all met the Jedi with a look of disappointment and betrayal.

" He... he what? I'm sure there was a reason , I -"

" Alistair listen to me, Skywalker feared my power and purposely had been holding me back this whole time so no one could take away his glory. He tried to kill me tonight so he could rid anyone who stands in his way. If you wont lay down your weapon you don't leave me a choice but to get rid of you too "

Alistair's heart was beating at a rapid pace. Ben had killed their master and his friends too! He won't lay down his weapon and let the deaths of everyone here go in vain. Alistair gripped his saber hard and pivoted his back foot so he was easing into a fighting stance.

"Ah I see. You've made your choice. Shame that Leo and - what was here name again? Hazel? - aren't here to witness it "

Ben knew he struck gold there. Alistair slightly faltered in his stance at the mention of his younger siblings. Eyes wide Alistair swallowed hard. He didn't want his siblings to witness this horrific destruction.

" They're not here , they will be safe if I have anything to do with it"

Alistair raised his saber and bared his teeth. In doing so the rest of the rebelled students that surrounded Ben all took a step forward with their lightsabers raised in an offense position. This wasn't looking so good for Alistair.

" I doubt your death will do them any good but this is your choice Alistar , I hope you can bare this for their sake"

Ben slowly walked forward and pointed his blue light saber at Alistar.

" Alistair please- don't do this! Your clearly out numbered and your younger siblings need you alive. How old is Hazel ?"

It was Kai speaking to Alistar now. They had always been good friends- up until this moment because they both feel the other person had betrayed them. Kai was tanned with short brown hair and he was the youngest out of all of them. He was a year younger than Alistar making him 13 years old.

Alistar's breathing was getting heavier. This was almost too much to bear.

" She... Hazel is 11 years old... Please I'm begging you Ben - don't get my little sister or brother involved in this. They don't need to be"

Ben raised his eyebrow and glanced between Kai and Alistar. He knew Kai was secretly hoping for Ben to spare Alistars life. But he has gone to far to be stopped now.

" I can't guarantee anything . What they choose to do next is their decision"

Alistair's eyes hardened but Ben could sense he was conflicted - like himself. Feeling some sort of compassion for his class mate he lowered his saber and looked him straight in his eyes so he wouldn't look away.

" Don't try to deny it Alistair, You've always known that the Jedi ways were outdated and wrong. Every time you would question Skywalkers ways of teaching he would always dismiss you like you didn't know any better. But you did . You never held back your strength in the force and Skywalker hated it like how I would do the same thing"

The troubled Jedi's eyes looked frantically around - feeling like he was cornered. Alistair remained silent still.

" C'mon Ben were are wasting time. We need to retreat and go to Snoke-"

" Snoke ? Who is Snoke?

Alistair demanded with annoyance and curiosity.

Ben looked back at the more ruthless and blunt Jedi - Titus. He was older than Ben by a couple of years and he was physically stronger and more athletic than the rest of the students. He never had any patience.

" Your right Titus , we are wasting time"

Ben turned back at the still distressed boy before him.

" I won't ask again Alistair. Join us and become more powerful than you could ever imagine. Or - you can meet your end right here"

Alistair's emotions were all over the place. What to do ? Oh how he wished he could protect his siblings from this inevitable chaos. As if Kai had been reading his mind ( or maybe he really had been ?) he spoke up quietly to answer his questions.

" If you come with us you can protect Leo and Hazel. This way you won't have to worry about anyone hurting them. You could be so much more not just to them - but to the galaxy!"

Alistair gazed at Kai with suspicion but eventually morphed into a resolved look. He then nodded sadly as if it pained him and withdrew his saber and clipped it onto his belt. Ben smirked at his decision , he would have to thank Kai later. Ben glanced back to his now dark side allies and signaled them to withdraw their light sabers too.

" Where to now?"

Alistair asked with his guard still up.

A satisfied but unsure expression spread across Ben's face.

" To our new Master - Supreme leader Snoke is waiting for us "

That decision Alistair made had forever changed his life. For better or for worse - he will have to find out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon !


	4. The Fateful Day

Wake up ...

Wake up Hazel ...

Leave Acrolis while you still can ...

Danger is near ...

Run Hazel ...

RUN !

Hazel shot up in bed panting with confusion. Never before had she had a dream like that , especially the ones where voices were talking to her. 

' I must be going crazy '

She thought to herself. That voice however ... Why did it sound familiar to her ears ? She's heard that voice before but not for a long time. Who did it belong to ?

" Hazel are you up ? I'm leaving for Verona city in 20 minutes "

Shaking her head out of it's delirious state Hazel followed the distant voice that called out to her from the kitchen. Hazel grabbed her purple silk dressing gown from her cupboard and lazily put it on her as she exited out of her room and into the kitchen. 

" Yeah I'm awake ... I think "

Hazel mused tiredly. 

" Still not a morning person yet ? "

Leo chuckled when she gave him ' I will never be a morning person look '.

Hazel rubbed her eyes and opened a cabinet that held her coffee mugs. She had quite the collection. Leo didn't own any because he didn't drink coffee or hot chocolates but Hazel always reminded him that he could always borrow one of hers if he changed his mind. 

" How far is the trip to Verona city Leo ?"

Leo finished his chew on his nutritional bar and leaned his arms on the kitchen bench to think.

" Possibly an hour or so "

Hazel got the coffee machine ready to pour out some warm milk to mix it in with the hot chocolate power in her mug. She turned around with a surprised expression. 

" An hour ? I thought the new roads made the trip to Verona city shorter not longer ! "

Leo shrugged and adjusted his new uniform attire that Hazel didn't notice until now. The symbol of the Acrolis military academy was displayed on his left chest pocket. The uniform was mostly light grey with lines of blue that traced the edges of the uniform. Small white patterns were seen on the chest and down the left side of the leg.

" We live almost no where near any villages or cities because we had no choice remember ? "

Hazel's gaze soften at him and knew he was right. After the fall of their Jedi temple it was known that anyone who was force sensitive was currently being hunted down. Since most of them were likely dead now it was more of a matter of factually stayed hidden and keeping a low profile. Hazel picked up her freshly brewed hot chocolate and sipped it lightly and looked pointedly at Leo.

" I know I know but still , Its a long journey own your own - Why don't I accompany you then ? "

Leo made a face that looked like he would disagree with the idea but hazel was surprised when he spoke next.

" Yeah okay , I don't see that being a problem ..."

\- - - - 

Hazel had gotten out of her pajamas and put on black leggings and a white tunic that had a hood attached to it. The tunic featured cap sleeves and Hazel decided to use grey arm ties today that covered her black gauntlets that stops just over the back of her hands. It matched her grey leg ties and her black boots. The grey waistband enveloped Hazel's chest to her waist with the tunics six slits flowing comfortably underneath. She decided to wear her hair out today.

Hazel walked out of her room and greeted Leo in the kitchen again , ready to go to Verona city. As Hazel went to put her now empty mug in the sink she felt a disturbance in the force. Her face fell and she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions that were foreign to her. Leo looked worriedly at her with confusion in his eyes. Something wasn't right. It felt as if something significant just went down on the other side of the galaxy. Something that had violently damaged the balance in the force dramatically. 

Everything suddenly felt slow and painful. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes darted around the room. The sound of her mug shattering on the floor broke Hazel out of her strange trance. She then finds herself held by the shoulders by her brother.

" What was that " ... Hazel whispered in horror to herself. 

" Hazel what's going on - are you okay ? What happened ? "

Hazel steadied her breathing and looked into Leo's very concerned eyes. 

" I - I don't know ... Did you feel that too ? In the force ? "

Leo removed his hands from her shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows at her question. He sighed.

" Hazel you know I cut myself off from the force. I don't feel it anymore like I know you still do "

Shock coursed through her veins at this comment. Hazel hardly ever talked to Leo about her still frequently developments in the force - what did he already know that he wasn't telling her ?

The sound of a loud bang coming from outside their home disrupted any more anxious thoughts from Hazel. Leo and Hazel locked eyes immediately and knew what to do.

BANG 

This time the siblings flinched from the sound. This was the sound of an Amban Rifle , and it was aiming for them . Quickly ducking and taking cover , a series of more rifle shots were heard as the windows shattered and the bullets were destroying items in their home. The living room table collapsed then and the lightsaber that was poorly covered fell to the ground under the rubble of the rest of the broken furniture on the ground.

Leo and Hazel took cover behind the marble kitchen bench. It was tall enough to shield the both of them from the rifle shots. Leo gripped Hazel's arm to get her attention focused on him. 

" Hazel , I've got this covered ! When I get my blaster out and create the distraction you need to use the back door and get out of here !"

Hazel gaped at him with nerves and fury. 

" I'm not leaving you behind Leo - I can fight remember ! "

The firing stopped and there was a deadly silence. Hazel stilled for a moment as Leo did but whispered in response.

" I'm not leaving you Leo and that's final "

Before Leo could retort back he heard the sound of boots crunching under broken glass from the front door. He made a signal to Hazel not to make a sound. 

Silence...

Hazel closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She didn't want to give their position away even though she was pretty sure the intruder knew exactly where she and Leo were hiding.

" Listen kids , I've got a job to do here and that's to collect my target. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Come out now and no one has to get hurt ..."

Leo and Hazel glanced at each other with apprehension. This was no intruder they were used too.

This was a Mandalorian. 

How could they forget the sounds of the distorted voices through the helmet of a Mandalorian. Their parents were one of them after all.

The siblings still remained quiet , not willing to give in to the bounty hunters tricks.

" Guess you want the hard way then. Fine by me "

The sound of the man reloading his rifle sent a shiver down Hazel's spine. 

He was getting closer.

On instinct Hazel tapped into the force to sense when the Mandalorian was. She knew Leo would be mad if he knew she did but if it saved their lives then so be it. It was then she could feel the intruders presence. 

He was on her right , closer to Leo's side. Hazel tapped him ever so softly to signal to move to the left side of the bench as quietly as possible. Before doing so Hazel felt a weakness in the structure of the roof above them , mainly where the Mandalorian was currently walking under. 

Reaching into the force again Hazel willed the structure to crumble and fall with all her strength. 

Creak

The Mandalorian stopped in his slow tracks and looked up with confusion at the creaking and groaning roof above him. Just then Hazel clenched her fist and on que the unstable section of the roof came crashing down in an instant. 

" Come on ! " Hazel shouted at Leo and grabbed his shoulder to pull him up faster. The Mandalorian managed to dodge the falling object but not completely. His foot got caught under the weight of it and growled with irritation and fury. 

In a split second Leo whipped out his heavy blaster and Hazel threw out her arm to call out to the fallen lightsaber. It flew to her hand gracefully and she ignited her purple saber. Leo snapped his head to her in frustration.

" Hazel I told you to hide your light saber and use your own different weapons !"

" Well It's too late now and besides my weapons are completely useless against a Mandalorian !"

Hazel fired back immediately. Leo huffed in annoyance but then tugged her arm as soon as the intruder started to look for his dropped weapon. Hazel resheathed her lightsaber when Leo gave her the look.

" Give me that - your not trained enough to use that yet "

Leo took the lightsaber off from Hazel and ushered her hastily out of the house. Hazel was about to complain about her stripped weapon but the sound of the Mandalorian breaking free from the fallen structure made her think twice about it. She will have a talk with Leo later on on how she is trained enough to wield it.

They sprinted away from the half destroyed house towards where a small shuttle ship was covered by the bush and had its own cover on.

" Leo we can't fly that - It hasn't operated in years ! "

" We don't have a choice ! We have to get out of here right now ! "

Using the force again Hazel whipped out her hand as their running came to a halt and flicked away the cover quickly. Leo raced up to the shuttle as Hazel made quick work of getting the ramp down to the ground. 

A blaster shot flew right past Hazel's head and scorched a tree instead. She shrieked and looked behind her to see the Mandalorian had already caught up to them. He trained his blaster at her again but Leo was quicker and fired first. It just skimmed the man's shoulder and he quickly took cover behind a tree next to him. 

" Hurry up Hazel ! Get in the ship ! "

Mustering all the speed she has Hazel raced up the ramp to just miss another blaster shot near her feet. Leo fired again at where the Mandalorian took cover behind the tree. He waited a second and fired again and successfully hit the man's arm. Leo took this quick moment to race into the cockpit and flip all the buttons and switches to fire up the shuttle for take off. Thankfully the engines still work after all these years and started up fairly easy.

Hazel was almost up the ramp when the Mandalorian came out of his hiding spot and charged after her. He fired at her feet again and this time she lost her footing. She stumbled forward and braced herself with her arms when she fell to the ground. 

" LEO ! "

The Mandalorian was gaining on her quickly and was only meters away from her when Leo emerged from the entrance of the shuttle. The mandalorian whipped out his vibroblade and lifted it to attack Hazel. Her eyes widened with fear as she desperately tried to crawl towards the shuttle.

" HAZEL !" 

The shrilling cry of Leo made Hazel turn her head towards him. 

Everything was in slow motion. The vibroblade was inching closer to being struck down on Hazel as Leo was racing towards her. He stopped running abruptly when the Mandalorian spotted him.

Leo's face instantly morphed into anger out of fear for his sisters life.

" NO ! "

Leo raised his arm back and flung it forward with such strength in the force it violently pushed back the Mandalorian fifty feet away from the ship. 

Hazel turned around to see what Leo had just done and nothing but shock and confusion filtered her face.

Stunned silence surrounded the atmosphere. Their eyes never left each other as Leo walked towards Hazel and helped her up from the ground. 

Hazel looked him up and down with surprise.

" I ... I thought you said you had cut yourself off from the force ..." 

Leo was puffing hard , his face red. His expression however fell into one of shame and guilt. 

" Can we please not talk about this now - we need to leave Acrolis "

Before Hazel could reply he quickly left and boarded the shuttle. She raced into the ship and closed the ramp up so they could finally leave.

Hazel walked into the cockpit and saw Leo was piloting the shuttle. She took the co pilot's seat and strapped herself in as Leo navigated the ship to lift off.

" Where do we go now ? Acrolis was our only home ..."

Leo paused in his tracks and seemed to get lost in his thoughts. Hazel waited a moment before speaking up again.

" Leo ?"

Slowly , the ' retired ' jedi gazed at her solemnly. 

" We are going to Ajan Kloss "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts down below !


End file.
